The Human Spirit
by Flyby Stardancer
Summary: A new character enters the Beast Wars. Will she shift the balance of power? First in my Another Time series. Warning: Old with rampant Mary Sues


The Human Spirit

By: Flyby

Blackarachnia stood in front of the pod, deep in thought. _Who would think I became transmetal just yesterday? Here I am, working as if..._

_ _

"Compatible life form found. Beginning replication process," chirped the pod's computer, shaking her from her thoughts.

"For the royalty!" shouted Inferno, shooting at Blackarachnia. She could see Quickstrike making his way through the woods.

"I could use a little help down here," she said into her com unit.

Just then Quickstrike arrived and started firing cyber-venom at her. Silverbolt hit him with a wing missile. Blackarachnia took out her gun and soon dispatched of Inferno. Silverbolt was finishing with Quickstrike, so she went to help him.

When Quickstrike went unconscious, Tarantulas showed up and tossed one of his webs, pinning the two Maximals to the ground.

Chuckling, he said, "Now it's time to say goodbye."

"No, it's not," came a voice. They turned their heads and saw that the protoform had emerged from the pod. "Flyby, maximize!" The prairie falcon transformed into a female robot, about Blackarachnia's size. She had a very small nose, small chest, and was basically petite. Her optics were a bright green, her face, hands, feet, and stomach were a forest green, and the rest of her was a dusty brown. For weapons, she had optic lasers and wrist missiles.

Flyby opened fire at Tarantulas and he was soon scattered on the forest floor. Taking a knife out, she cut the web away from Blackarachnia and Silverbolt.

"My name's Flyby, if you hadn't guessed already."  
  


"I'm Blackarachnia, and this is Silverbolt."  
  


"Where's the base?"  
  


It's the Ark. This way."  
  


"The Ark!! You mean this... is... Earth?!" asked Flyby her optics wide.  
  


"Yeah. Anything wrong with that?"  
  


"I'm a Cybertronian like everyone else, but I wasn't originally..."  
________________________________________________________

  
You're a human?" asked Optimus, disbelief on his face.  
  


"Was," Flyby corrected. "Somehow, I don't remember, I changed from a human to a transformer years before I signed up for this exploration mission."  
  


"Can you remember anything?" questioned Rhinox.  
  


"I can try, but it's like I have amnesia. I can't force myself to remember, but I'll get these flashes. They're like a mixture of bits from different memories. Nothing I can make sense of really." Flyby closed her optics and just stood there with her head down. After a cycle, she lifted her head and opened her optics.  
  


"Well?" asked Optimus.  
  


"Nada," she sighed.  
  


Optimus sighed as well. "We'll figure it out eventually, but in the meantime, Blackarachnia will show you to your quarters."  
  


Flyby nodded and the two females left the room.  
________________________________________________________

Optimus and Rhinox were looking through the computer's memory, trying to find anything they could on Flyby's past, when Rattrap walked in.

"Whad's up, Boss Monkey?" he asked.

"You know that pod I sent Blackarachnia and Silverbolt to secure? Well, the protoform that was inside claims that she was originally a human. We're trying see if we still have any information on her."

"I think I read somedin' about a human becoming a transformer back on Cybertron," Rattrap said, as though that would be helpful.

"Maybe you could find a file on her, Rattrap," said Rhinox.

"It's worth a try," agreed Optimus.

Rattrap started looking through the computer's files. "Okay, I think I got somedin' here."

A cyber-news article came up on the screen. It said:  
A human girl was found dying today. Medics moved her spark to an empty protoform. She claims...

The screen went blank.

"The rest of the article must have been erased when the Axalon was destroyed," reasoned Rhinox.

"That's just prime."  
____________________________________________________  
  
Flyby was sitting in her quarters, softly singing to herself while she thought. She had found the song in the computer's databanks. It was earthling song that hadn't been erased. The title was "I'm Alright" by Jo Dee Messina. If it was familiar, she didn't know.  
  
FLASH! "Maybe if I bring my CD, she'll sign it, huh Mom?"  
  
_What? Flyby thought, __Where did that come? Maybe I should write these flashbacks down. I'll write them in English, so they stay private. Maybe if I write enough of them down, I might be able to destroy this amnesia.  
  
With that thought, she got out a pen, a piece of paper, and started to describe the flashes.  
_________________________________________________________

  
_Would those kids ever be quiet? I'm trying to read here. Sure, orchestra and choir got a superior rating, but that's no reason to be so loud.  
  
_

Just then the chaperone found a bomb on the bus. Everyone was screaming. Just as the bomb went off, Flyby bolted into a sitting position, fully awake and breathing heavily.  
  


"Wow, what a dream. Maybe it wasn't a dream. I should put it down with the flashbacks."  
  


Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  


"Lay off on the midnight screamin', will ya? Some people are trying tah sleep!" Rattrap said as the door opened.  
  


"Sorry. I guess was having a bad dream."  
  


"I'm going back tah bed," with that he left.  
  


When she was alone again, she got out of bed, turned on a light, and started writing her dream down. _Who was I? What happened to me? were the main questions on her mind.  
  
_


End file.
